The Wuju Bladesman and the Nine Tails Fox
by MasashiHamauzu
Summary: Master Yi, on his way home after a year of fighting and teaching, encounters a strange woman, who is revealed to be Ahri. She, on the her side, was going to the Institute of War when she fell frozen in her journey. This fortunate meeting will change them.
1. Strange Kind of Animal?

**The Wuju Bladesman and the Nine Tails Fox**

**Author's Note:**

I do not claim anything related to League of Legends, or to Riot Games. This is just a fanfiction. Anything here can be purely coincidental. Some things can be fictional and do not have appearance on the game. Ahri is one of the new champions, so her name isn't on one of the catalogues.

First time writing, hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: Strange Kind of… Animal?  
><strong>

Master Yi had recently returned from a summoner conflict in the Summoner's Rift. It was snowing in the Institute of War, as the year was finishing. After countless battles as a summoned champion and as a tutor in the teaching of young summoners, He only wanted to visit his reconstructed Ionian pool to remember his past, when he was still passing on the ancient art of Wuju to his young apprentices at his home village. Well Wukong is his new apprentice, but still didn't please him. The horrors that Singed left in his village were so immense that it is painful for him to remember. His decision about coming to the League of Legends was correct: He wanted to keep Noxus from embracing terror and to avenge his people. If these things were to happen, he would be pleased and would rest for the rest of his life, well without forgetting his duty as a master of the Wuju style.

Yi, on the road home, was polishing his blade as it went through a lot of enemies. It was not right to leave the blade like that. Well, as said before, it was snowing, and his house wasn't so far from the Institute of War, as he is often called to tutorials, first hour in the morning of a new day.

Before returning, he had promised Soraka, that he would be helping her to hone her magical abilities.

It was late when Yi heard a sound. He readied his sword and got in a state of alert. Was he going to fight outside the Fields of Justice? Fights outside them are prohibited, but other champions as Warwick would simply break the rules and get away satisfied with the result of their illegal fights.

He saw a light, coming from his right side. He didn't know if it was Ryze, o if it was Skarner. Both of them are not rule breakers, but would randomly appear in front of any other champion.

The light started to dim. Yi definitely assured himself it was someone homeless.

An exiled Summoner, perhaps? The light faded.

He ran to the light's previous location with his unparalleled agility and found himself with a nine tails fox. It was covered with snow, tried to protect itself from the breeze but fell unconscious. Maybe a fox from the woods of South Ionia roamed around to end up here? But, as he examined the fox closer, he saw a human hand. That discovery surprised him.

He lifted the tails and they revealed a girl, who was there suffering from hypothermia. Normally one would think she's something strange, but for him she was human.

Yi then decided to take the girl home, and attend to her injuries until she gets better.

At his home, he placed the girl on his futon, and started to prepare some medicine for cases of extreme cold he learned from his Ionian colleagues.

Someone knocked the door, only to smash it down. It was Warwick.

-"Where's the fox?" he asked, reading his claws.

-"There's no point fighting this out here, it's pointless." Yi responded.

-"If you're not answering my question, you shall meet your death!"

And when about to cross weapons, one of the elder summoners appears, snaring Warwick and pronouncing these words:

-"It is enough, Champion; you shall endure punishment for this and your previous actions!"

As Warwick gets teleported from Yi's house, the girl wakes from her unconsciousness.

She attempts to stand up, but Yi stops her.

-"You have endured such trip in order to get here. Now rest, mage, so you can recover from your journey". Once said that, he went to check if the medicine was ready. While going, he asked himself:

-"What kind of animal, is she?"


	2. 2A: First days as a champion, Training

**Another Author's Note:**

As a unexpected decision, I will splits the story in two parts: A and B.

A will represent Ahri's point of view, while B will follow on Master Yi.

Further I will write Chapter 1 on Ahri's point of view.

**Chapter 2A: My first days as a champion (Training)**

When Ahri woke up, she was surprised to find herself in someone's house. She didn't expect that from the breeze of the previous day, someone would find and bring her to his or her home. She was still cold from the frozen weather, but somehow the futon that she was resting on had warmed her up a bit.

-"That futon is specialized for winter. It warms the user constantly so he or she doesn't feel cold. It feels warm inside of it, doesn't it?" a voice said from another room. It was a man who said that.

Ahri decided to leave the room only to find a man. He was in his armor, but she found his helmet funny. She tried hard to not laugh, as she can't make fun of someone who saved her.

-"Umm, sir... I appreciate that you saved me, and I'd like to thank you. If you excuse me, I'll leave your hom-"

She was stopped by the man, it was clear that she wasn't fully recovered to go. She almost tripped.

-"Drink. It's medicine for cases of hypothermia."

She drank the medicine that the man prepared for her.

-"Ahri, a wolf who turned human by a mysterious man in robes, who seduced men in order to steal their life essences and whose purpose of coming to the Institute of War is to retain her humanity. I'm not wrong, right?"

-"How did you…?"  
>-"Don't ask. These elder summoners always keep track of people like you. They gave me a report file containing everything about you."<p>

-"And you are…"

-"Master Yi. I'm one of the tutors in the Institute of War. Weren't you going there?"

Her head lit up. She remembered that she was going there to find a method on how to retain her humanity. She always wanted to be human, and the chance of that dream becoming true was in that place.

She examined the man who attended to her injuries: he looked young, although he had grown a large beard. A thought crossed her mind: she could seduce this one so as to steal his life essence. But as she thought of this, she broke down and cried. Master Yi realized the reason why she started to cry.

-"The regret of ending a lot of lives only for one's self. I know that you didn't want to end their lives. You came to the right place. I promise you won't hurt anyone for real."

The bladesman offered a handkerchief to Ahri. She took it and wiped her tears.

-"If anything comes across your mind as a doubt, don't hesitate to ask me. Now, if you don't mind, we must get to the Institute of War."

Her essence sphere materialized. Yi apparently remembered something when he looked at the sphere.

-"So that's your source of magic? I already know who I shall send you with."

She thought that the trip was going to be long, but it didn't take more than a quarter of day to get there. Master Yi and another person bowed to each other. This person was a woman, but had a horn on her front. She also had goat-like legs.

-"She is Soraka, the Starchild. She's a mage, like you."

Ahri quickly bowed to this person, but she responded with a chuckle.

-"Don't worry about formalities. You're the first person of the year to be saved by Master Yi, being the third one in total. You are just lucky to meet him first before heading into the Institute."

Ahri blushed. She was saved, but didn't expect a first to be a man. She didn't think about any reward that was going to give to Master Yi. Obviously she will have to give him something as a sign of gratitude.

Master Yi came outside, and told Ahri she was late for her first training. Soraka told her that if she had any trouble, she could come and see her before going inside.

When they got to the training field, another man, who had marks all over his skin, was waiting there for both of them.

-"Ahri, please meet Ryze. He'll be your tutor for the rest of the day. He specializes in training new champions in the Institute, especially in the subject of magic."

A feel of shyness crossed Ahri. She hid behind Yi and hid her face. Ryze laughed a bit.

-"Don't worry, new champion. I don't usually receive this kind of greetings, but I don't mind."

Master Yi chuckled. He gave her a push and said not to worry about him. Someone apparently called Yi as he was leaving the field.

-"Another summoner conflict Ryze. We shall reunite later with Soraka for lunch."

As soon Yi left, Ryze summoned some training dummies and asked Ahri to hit them with her magic. He wanted to test the level of her magic.

So this is how her days as a champion started.


End file.
